Be my lover, Be my muse
by InumeCari-Cullen
Summary: Una canción hecha sólo para ella...Atrapado por los nervios, un piano y su musa... era todo lo que Edward Cullen necesitaba en ese momento. One Shot OCC Lemmon. E&B coescrito con lanenisita


Hello! mis queridos lectores sé q los he tenido abandonados x un tiempo y lo siento pero la cosa sq mi vida se ha visto invadida x algunos cosas q me han alejado de la escritura x un tiempo...ahora les traigo mi más reciente obra...co-escrita con una maravillosa nueva autora cuya historia no deja de sorprenderme a cada capítulo...Mi chiquita gracias x ayudar a tu pequeña madre en esta! jajajaja

Un agradecimiento especial a todas mis Twigirls/Twipervs a quienes adoro con todo mi y espero sigamos en este 2011 compartiendo muchas más aventuras...Las kiero!

Canción del One-Shot: Music of my Heart - Nsync Feat. Gloria Estefan (sugerencia de Nenis ;)

**DISCLAIMER: **Yo sé que uds ya lo saben pero igual se los diré: Estos personajes no son míos (ya quisiera yo que _él_ fuera mío…mmm…grr!) pertenecen a mí BFF Stephenie Meyer por eso ella nos dejó a lanenisita y a mí sacarlos a jugar un rato en este One-Shot! XD

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este es un fic apto sólo para personas con **criterio deformado**, si aún queda algo de inocencia en ti…no te preocupes que si sigues leyendo estos fics se te quita!...ejém…y si eres menor de edad no deberías leerlo! (pss…psss…sí! sí! sí! TÚ! Hagamos un trato me tapo los ojos y como que no te vi…pero léelo rápido! XD)

**Be my lover, Be my muse**

**by Cari-Cullen & lanenisita**

Estaba sólo en el escenario, todos los asientos frente a mí...vacíos. Hice una reverencia ante el público inexistente. Mañana era el gran día, en este mismo lugar y en tan solo 24 horas se haría realidad el sueño de toda mi vida: Tocaría en mi propio concierto junto a la filarmónica de Seattle.

Había sido un camino largo y arduo, miles de horas de práctica que ahora rendían sus frutos y que hacía que todo hubiese valido la pena hacerlo. El mundo entero conocería mi música, mis composiciones por fin serían públicas pero el significado de cada una de ellas, eso sólo yo lo sabría.

La inspiración de cada nota le pertenecía a una sola persona, a mi amante, a mi musa….

Me senté frente al piano, moví mis dedos sobre las teclas. Todas tenían el tono prefecto, necesitaba algo suave para empezar la práctica así que mis dedos y su perfecta memoria comenzaron a tocar Clair de Lune para luego pasar a una de mis favoritas: Lullaby.

Mientras la delicada música llenaba el salón vinieron a mi mente todos los recuerdos que tengo de mi musa. Su penetrante mirada, su maravillosa sonrisa, sus suaves curvas y…

—¿Edward? —su voz resonó en el auditorio haciendo eco, había conjurado a mi musa con mis pensamientos.

Seguí tocando esta vez pasando a una canción más rítmica y sensual, la que se basaba en todos los momentos de pasión con ella. Recordándolos comencé a excitarme, era inevitable.

Cuando la última nota llegó a su fin me volteé a ver a la dueña de la delicada voz que hace un par de minutos me había llamado por mi nombre, unos cautivantes ojos cafés estaban velados por la fascinación. Sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos y respiraba pesadamente, podía notar el dulce sonrojo teñir la piel de sus mejillas. Traía un sencillo vestido blanco que la hacía lucir etérea, su cabello castaño estaba suelto y caía sobre sus hombros. Me moría por tocar los sedosos rizos y enredarlos entre mis dedos mientras la hacía mía una y otra vez.

Caminé hacia ella y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo, presionando mi erección contra su vientre. Ella no dijo nada por supuesto, no necesitábamos palabras, ambos deseábamos lo mismo.

La besé con toda la pasión que ella despertaba en mí, mi lengua resiguió la forma sus labios y ella soltó un gemido. Me aproveché de esto e introduje mi lengua profundamente en su boca, para disfrutar de su intoxicante sabor.

Sus manos se apretaban en mi cuello, tirando de mi cabello. Comencé a besar la piel debajo de su oreja y mordisqueé su lóbulo a la vez que bajaba las tiras de su vestido por sus hombros.

Con una rapidez casi inhumana desabotonó mi camisa, me reí contra la piel de su cuello. Mi amante siempre tan apurada. Decidí torturarla un poco y comencé a recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos sin tocar ningún lugar específico.

Besaba su cuello de forma hambrienta y ella pasaba sus dedos por mi pecho y abdomen. Mis manos por fin alcanzaron sus pechos y ella soltó un suspiro casi de alivio, yo gruñí al sentir sus pezones erectos contra mis palmas.

No podía aguantar más la necesitaba ahora, deslicé su vestido para disfrutar el maravilloso espectáculo que significaba admirar su hermoso cuerpo desnudo. Con un suave _'whoosh'_ su vestido termino en el suelo y con el arrastro también a mi autocontrol.

Podía tomarla en el suelo ahora mismo pero había un lugar que tenía en mente y que era mucho mejor. La tomé en brazos y la coloqué sobre el piano. Sus ojos parecían fuego líquido cuando me quité la camisa y los pantalones. Podía asegurar que a ella también le gustaba lo que veía. El olor de su excitación me golpeó fuertemente, sabía que el momento ya había llegado: Era el turno de tocar _sus_ teclas y hacer música con nuestros cuerpos.

Comencé por sus labios besándola con una tierna rudeza, fui bajando por su cuello lamiendo y mordiendo todo el camino hasta llegar al valle de sus pechos.

Dediqué especial atención a sus pezones, estaban tan deliciosos como un par de fresas, los succioné tan fuertemente como si de ello dependiese mi vida, mordí un poco y tiré de ellos. Mi recompensa a ello fue un grito de mi musa, dejé vagar mis manos más abajo hacia el sur y sentí la humedad entre sus piernas derramándose sobre el piano.

Empujó sus caderas hacia mi mano buscando fricción. Sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza, ya me encargaría yo de darle algo mucho mejor.

Me senté de nuevo en el banquillo, frente a sus piernas abiertas, pretendía lamerla hasta que quedara disfónica de tanto gritar y aturdida de tanto placer para luego entrar en ella y milagrosamente hacerla recuperar la voz.

Me tomé mi tiempo, dejando húmedos besos en la piel interna de sus muslos. Lamiendo la piel alrededor sin acercarla siquiera donde yo sabía ella lo deseaba más.

Sus dedos tiraban de mis cabellos en un vano intento de acercarme a ese mágico punto, la entrada a mi paraíso personal. Le di lo que quería, di una rápida lamida de abajo hacia arriba y la miré.

La visión más eróticamente perfecta aparecía frente a mis ojos, era la imagen del placer que le estaba otorgando a mi deliciosa amante, la única capaz de despertar en mi los más bajos instintos. Era mi musa, la que inspiraba las más dulces composiciones.

Volví a mi anterior tarea y lamí con insistencia su clítoris e introduje un dedo en su cavidad. Soltó un pequeño gemido a causa de la sorpresa, no espere que se recuperara del susto inicial cuando introduje otro dedo. Mis dedos entraban y salían al principio con deliberada lentitud para luego de a poco incrementar el ritmo, los curvé dentro de ella y succioné su botón de placer.

Lanzó un grito y sentí sus paredes internas contraerse y apretar mis dedos. Le sonreí socarronamente mientras lamia mis dedos hasta dejarlos limpios. Ella solo se limitó a mirarme de manera lujuriosa como disfrutando el espectáculo de verme absorber hasta la última gota de su sabor.

Mi musa se retorcía sobre el piano como una pequeña gatita ronroneante, ¡Dios, sí que es hermosa! Su espalda se arqueaba y todo su cuerpo parecía mandar un tácito mensaje de "Tómame".

Volví a tomarla en mis brazos y nos senté sobre el banquillo del piano. Sus brazos en mi cuello y sus piernas apretadas a mi cintura indicaban que ella estaba más que lista para el segundo asalto. Tomé sus caderas, la alcé un poco y la deslicé por mí ya muy dolorosa erección.

Su jadeo de placer fue lo que me desató, comenzó a moverse sobre mí con un vaivén casi frenético, el cual tuve que controlar poniendo mis manos sobre sus caderas y de esa manera guiar sus movimientos. Comencé yo también a realizar delicados movimientos circulares lo que hacía que me introdujera más profundo en ella.

Sentía que acercaba mi orgasmo pero no quería correrme todavía tenía que aguantar un poco más, la levanté y la puse contra el piano, de espaldas a mí.

Volví a introducirme en ella y esta vez la sentí todavía más apretada a mi alrededor, no aguantaría mucho más pero en esta nueva posición yo tenía mis manos libres. Así que las puse a trabajar y moví una hacia delante para poder frotar sus clítoris mientras que la otra tiró de sus cabellos para acercarla a mí.

Nuestro beso fue desesperado y rudo, y fue todo ella necesito para alcanzar su propio placer.

—Ahh…ahhh…¡EDWARD!

Sentir su culminación fue lo que desató la mía y después de un par de embestidas profundas me corrí dentro de ella gritando el nombre de mi musa…

—Ohh…¡BELLA!

Después de lo que parecieron horas salí de ella y la ayudé a sentarse.

—Uff…creo que mañana no podré venir a tu concierto —dijo Bella ligeramente sin aliento, sus palabras me decepcionaron.

—¿No vendrás? —pregunté abrazándola, dispuesto a suplicarle por horas si era necesario. Mi concierto era por ella, tenía que venir.

—¿Es que acaso crees que soy capaz de caminar después de esto? —bromeó dándome una sonrisa sensual —¡Sr. Cullen me ha dejado usted exhausta! —me reí ante su exclamación.

—Mmm…¿tan bueno soy? —pregunté juguetonamente dándole mi mejor sonrisa torcida.

—No busques que te infle el ego más de lo que ya lo tienes —frunció el ceño —Cuando me llegó tu mensaje pensé que estabas loco. _"Auditorio. Te necesito. Ahora."_

Volví a reír al recordar mi desesperado mensaje, la necesitaba conmigo y punto.

—No loco, amor. En realidad no había planeado que sucediera esto —era verdad, sólo quería que escuchara la última canción que había compuesto para ella —Pero no me digas que no lo deseabas, has venido sin bragas. —se sonrojó ante mis palabras.

—Eso no es así, recién terminaba de ducharme. Me asusté y pensé que algo malo te sucedía así que me puse lo primero que encontré, que fue mi camisón de dormir —dijo algo compungida y si era posible más sonrojada aún.

Tomé su barbilla y alcé su rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—La canción que tocaba cuando viniste es para ti.

—Lo sé.

—Todas mis composiciones las has inspirado tú —vi su mirada brillar con lágrimas y me besó de forma tierna.

—Te amo —dijo contra mis labios.

—Yo también, mi musa, mi amante, mi amor...Yo también te amo...

**-FIN-**

Awww! Edward tan pervertidamnt lindo! espero q les haya gustado los invito a pasarse por mis otras 2 historias de Twilight y tb por estos maravillosos fics (todas están en mis favoritos) de sus no menos increíbles autoras...

- Twisted Plans by lanenisita .net/s/6412838/1/Twisted_Plans

- Intriga Desmedida by vivitace .net/s/6513378/1/Intriga_Desmedida

- RENDICION by Partisan11 .net/s/6119076/1/RENDICION

Recuerden q una review siempre es bienvenida y respondida! ;) espero q pasen un Feliz Año Nuevo y nos veremos con + lemmon en el 2011!

Visiten mi perfil para encontrar mi dirección de Facebook, Twitter y mi canal de Youtube. ;)


End file.
